Short Story
"Short Story" was a series of quickly drawn comic strips, written and drawn by Mike Longo in his college notebook in 1995 (during the Initial Era). There were five separate stories overall, some with several parts. Short Story 1: "When Villains Go Fishing" (1995) Story Story 1 stars Mr. Mako. It starts with two villains, The Cat Burglar and The Deliverer, fishing off of a bridge. The two are really enjoying their peaceful day away from their hectic criminal lives. Then they see a shark fin in the river. Up jumps Mr. Mako, who describes himself as "the cartiliged superhero", "the finned wonder" and "the beast from the deep". He's got his now trademark weapon - a trident. He stabs Cat Burglar in the midsection. Then the Deliverer throws slices of pizza in Mr. Mako's face. After spitting out the anchoives, Mr. Mako bites off the Deliverer's head, and tells the reader "you too can take a bite out of crime." Short Story 2: "Romp in the Woods" (1995) This is three part story featuring a revamped Venison (made to look more like a deer/human mix, rather than just Venom with antlers). In Northwater Woods, Venison sneaks up on three drinking deer and kills them, and eats their brains. Meanwhile, in their cabin, Jack is watching Urkel on TV while drinking straight from a keg, and Sprinkles is playing with his pet brain in a jar, Biscuit. Sprinkles decides to take Biscuit for a walk. Who should he bump into but Venison, who's looking for brains to eat. He grabs Biscuit's jar and bites right into him. Sprinkles pulls on his pet to get him out of Venison's mouth. Venison grabs Sprinkles arms with his tendrils and moves in to eat Sprinkles's brain. Sprinkles yells for Jack to help, but he has fallen asleep watching TV. Sprinkles is able to get a piece of broken glass under his foot and kicks it into Venison's neck, and then clubs him with a medieval mace weapon. Later, we see Sprinkles has gotten a chewed Biscuit a new jar. Short Story 3: "A D.O.P.E. of a Different Gender" (November 1995) This is a two part story and features D.O.P.E. and a new villain. Round Robin is at the 8th Avenue Deli in Quadropolis, demanding more food or she'll kill the chef. Flaming Idiot and Leper bust in and want to fight her. She says that she does not fight men - they'll have to find a female D.O.P.E. member. Flamin' and Leper aren't even sure if they have a female member. Leper calls the headquarters and the person there responds that there are only two non-male members available at the moment - Ivan-Ho, the Russian transexual, and Spite, a knife throwing ninja. They ask for Spite, and give her the task. Spite runs to the deli and fights Round Robin. She throws knives, but they don't penetrate Round Robin's blubber. Neither does her sword. Round Robin punches Spite out the hole in the wall, where she sees cops standing around eating doughnuts. She gets an idea and grabs a dozen of Dunkme Donuts and entices Round Robin out. And into the back of the paddy wagon. Spite yells to the police to shut & lock the doors, which they do. She thanks them, and they respond, don't thank us, thank the donuts! Short Story 4: "Bullseye" (December 1995) This is a two part story that takes place in an Old West type town. Jeremy Spurr is a local man who's cockeyed. He enters the local saloon, and Big Bad Bart Calhoun makes fun of him. He teases and taunts and throws a drink in his face. Jeremy can't take any more and yells at Big Bad Bart, making fun of his lack of a neck (which no one ever does). Big Bad Bart is enraged and aims his gun at Jeremy. Quickly Jeremy offers a duel, which Bart accepts. But since Jeremy doesn't have a gun, Bart gives an hour until their showdown. Jeremy nervously heads out to get a gun. He goes to Zed's Gun Shop and purchases a small cheap gun. He asks Zed if he can take a couple practice shots with it. Zed shows him the targets on the wall. Jeremy takes a horrible shot, breaking a shelf up above their heads, and a bull's skull falls onto Jeremy's head. Inexplicably, he now has a perfect shot. He buys the skull, the gun, and a bullseye shirt, and dons the name Bullseye. At noon, Bullseye meets Big Bad Bart on main street. They stare each other down, and then fire. Bullseye shoots Bart in the right hand and the left shoulder and both knees. Bart's shot ricochets off of Bullseye's skull mask. Bullseye then shoots Bart in the groin and in the head. Then he decides to head to Quadropolis where people like him are accepted. Short Story 5: "Merry Christmoose" (December 1995) This story starts at the Quadropolis Mall at Christmas time. Buckethead is watching the kids sit on Santa's lap and ask for gifts. Buckethead figures he could steal the gifts to give to all his illegitimate kids. He jumps through a skylight, punches out the Santa, and steals the bag of gifts. Sprinkles shows up, saying how lucky he happened to be Christmas shopping at this time. He shows Buckethead the little toy castle he bought for Biscuit's bowl and says he got mincemeat pop tarts for Jack. Buckethead pulls a gun on Sprinkles, which Sprinkles just knocks out of his hands before punching him in the bucket. Sprinkles calls over to the police to arrest Buckethead, but it turns out it was mall security. But they offered to call the real cops and take him away. Santa thanks Sprinkles, and Sprinkles walks away singing "In the meadow we can build a snowman..." Note: In the background, stores called Chia World and Wig Palace can be seen. Category:Comic title